Previous exercising devices of this type have usually taken the form of complex mechanisms, or have taken the form of simple mechanisms employing friction brake shoes acting directly on the pull cord. The complex mechanisms are relatively expensive to construct. The simple mechanisms wear out the cord when high friction force loads are applied against the cord.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an exercising device which is a simple mechanism, which is inexpensive to construct, and which does not apply friction brake shoes against the pull cord.
A further object of this invention is to provide an exercising device on which the operator can manually select a variety of specific pull cord resistance force levels.
A still further object of this invention is to provide an exercising device which the operator can utilize in a true exercising motion as if he were lifting a barbell or a dumbbell.